A wearable device (such as a smart bracelet, a smart watch and the like) is emerging electronic equipment at present, and mostly used to collect health data of a user.
Since most of the wearable devices have no display screen, in the related art, the wearable device needs to use a USB (Universal Serial Bus) data cable to connect with a computer, and then the health data in the wearable device are read and displayed through a supporting application program in the computer.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, it is found that at least the following problems existing in the above manner: in the above displaying approach, the health data in a wearable device is displayed only after the wearable device and a computer are connected via a data cable by the user, whereby the operation process is complicated and the utilization efficiency is lower.